Solitude sur une plage
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Un plage inconnue, et 2 hommes qui y viennent ... Qui y vivent ? Pourtant, ils ne se parlent pas. Mais la solitude est insupportable ... Ils se connaissent ? Peut être ... Une chose est certaine : les leurs les ont abandonnés. Shonen-aï très léger
1. Attente sur une plage

Disclaimer: Ben Ils sont pas à moi les chevaliers du zodiaque. Non mais franchement, j'ai pas besoin d'un harem ...

Auteur: Il paraît que c'est moi. En tout cas, c'est ce que crie ma conscience professionnelle

Genre: Shonen-aï mais là c'est même plus soft, c'est ... léger à l'extrême ...

Couple: Vous voudriez bien savoir heinnnnn ?

Résumé: Une plage inconnue, la solitude. Et 2 hommes abandonnés des leurs.

**

* * *

Solitude sur une plage**

D'abord, je ne suis pas tout seul. Il y a tout un tas de bestioles qui vivent dans le sable.

Ensuite, je ne vis pas dehors. L'océan est ma maison.

Pour finir, je n'ai jamais pleuré. Ce sont des embruns d'eau salée.

Après tout, je suis un solitaire amoureux de la mer. Pour cause, elle est mon domaine. Un domaine aux échos de haines qui traînent. Et la mort qui hante les rochers et les coraux.

Tous les combats sont terminés. J'ai libéré mes chevaliers ressuscités. Ils ne se sont pas retournés, aucun ne m'a recontacté. De ma vie d'avant, il ne reste que du vent. Ma famille m'a oublié, je ne suis plus le fils rêvé ... Aucune importance.

J'arpente le sable, jour après jour. Je marche, je cours. Mon domaine, j'en fais encore et encore le tour. Je laisse à mes éléments leurs mécanismes et leurs automatismes. Tout a si bien fonctionné durant des années. Pourquoi ai-je été réincarné ? Quelle est mon utilité ? Je n'en vois pas. Alors je reste là. Sur cette plage inconnue.

Saori... Oui, je l'ai aimée. Mais elle a changé. Elle n'est plus celle que j'avais rencontrée à une soirée. J'ai pleuré, j'ai résisté. Et comme l'océan, je me suis calmé. J'avais bien rêvé. Mais c'est bien fini.

Je ne sais plus depuis quand j'attends. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que j'attends ? La mort ? C'est impossible, elle m'est inaccessible. Ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais pas.

Et cela fait un mois. Un mois que tous les matins, il vient, il s'assoit, et il observe la mer. Je reste loin, un peu amer de ce mystère. Je ne sais qui il est, et ça n'a aucun intérêt. Qu'il s'en aille. Je ne veux pas l'approcher. Je ne veux pas lui faire pitié. Qu'il s'en aille.

Tous les matins. Il n'en manque pas un. Il reste quelques instants ou jusqu'au soleil couchant. Ilo aime perdre son temps. A croire qu'il m'attend. Je me fais des idées.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis approché. Il ne m'est pas étranger. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, il les clôt dès qu'il est installé. Je suis pourtant persuadé que ses yeux sont verts-bleus. Un peu plus verts que bleus. C'est certain, je dois le connaître. Serait-ce un chevalier ?

Sur une plage, il y a deux jeunes hommes et le bruit de la mer.

Sur une plage, il y a la solitude.

Ils pourraient discuter. Ils pourraient au moins se regarder. Mais rien. Même si l'un ne vient que pour cet irréalisable échange. Ils se taisent. Il est déjà heureux de ne pas avoir été chassés de ce lieu. Alors chaque jour il vient, s'assoit, vérifie que l'autre est toujours là, qu'il ne le dérange pas. il vient pour lui. Mais n'ose rien dire. Alors il attend avec lui. Ça lui suffit.

Combien de temps vont-ils s'attendre ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se parlent à mi-voix, à mi-mot. ? Juste pour briser la solitude qui les tue à petit feu. Ou peut-être se laisseront-ils mourir, abandonnés de leurs amis, de leurs compagnons. Oubliés des autres à leurs bonheurs.

-"Bonjour.

- Bon ... jour.

- Tu attends quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

- Non, tu viens d'arriver."

Fin momentanée

* * *

Tyani: Comment ça "momentanée" ?

Tyanilisha: Ben ... J'ai envie de faire quelques drabbles explicatifs ou descriptifs de leur vie quotidienne après ça ... Mais ça restera du shonen-aï vraiment, extrêmement, immensément, véritablement, léger.

Tyani: Et ton perso dans ton autre fiction, tu devais pas le tirer de sa folie ?

Tyanilisha: Mais je suis en plein crise de kawaïnisme je te rappelle.

Tyani: T'as raison, ^^' , laisse ton autre perso, il en assez pris dans la figure ... Mais t'etais pas en cours, là ?

Tyanilisha: zzzzzzzz... ? Hum ? sisi. Cours de latin pourquoi ? C'était l'heure de la sieste nan ?

Tyani: Chers lecteurs, si vous trouvez ce one-shot un peu étrange, c'est normal ! Elle l'a écri en comatant en cours de latin ... Ah, et elle me signale qui si vous devinez qui sont les personnages qu'elle a utilisés, elle vous envoie les 3 premiers drabbles qu'elle a écrit en avant première. QUOI ? Franchement, qui voudrait voir en avance ces trois horreurs, hein ?

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	2. La petite maison au bord de la mer

Disclaimer: Les chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennet pas. En même temps, imaginez qu'ils me soufflent ma maison avec une athena exclamation, hein ...

Auteur: Il paraît que c'est moi. En tout cas, c'est ce que crie ma conscience professionnelle

Genre: Shonen-aï mais là c'est même plus soft, c'est ... léger à l'extrême ... et ça le reste

Couple: J'espère ne pas trop décevoir ...

Résumé: Une plage inconnue, la solitude. Et 2 hommes abandonnés des leurs mais maintenant, ils vivent ensemble ^^

* * *

**La petite maison au bord de la mer.**

Si Julian fait les courses, c'est Shun qui passe la serpillère.  
Parce qu'après 2 ou 3 inondations liées au trop grand cosmos de la reincarnation de Poséïdon, Andromède en a eu assez de devoir racheter meubles et tapis.  
Dailleurs, c'est aussi lui qui fait la cuisine: il n'aime pas les gâteaux salés, même si c'est à la fleur de sel d'Arctique.

* * *

Très très court, oui. Mais un drabble est un drabble.

**Tyanilisha**


	3. Et Médor ? et Une syrène ?

Et Médor ?

Un jour, Shun et Julian ont accueilli un chien. Ils l'ont appelé Seÿ. Aucun rapport avec Seiya. C'est un gros chien noir, intelligent, sorti pas Julian parce que quand il saute sur Shun (c'est à dire tout le temps), il le renverse.  
Depuis Julian essaie de forcer son compagnon à manger toute sa part au repas.

* * *

Une Syrène ?

D'habitude, Shun profite des promenades de Seÿ et de Julian pour se doucher, car il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chanter sous la douche. Et il est persuadé de chanter faux.

Un jour, il y eut une violente pluie durant la sortie de Seÿ, et les lui et Julian rentrèrent précipitamment. Depuis qu'il a entendu le chevalier de bronze qui était sous la douche, Julian raccourcit certaines promenades pour l'entendre encore. Franchement, il en oublierait la musique de l'un de ses anciens généraux ...


	4. Tempête en vue et Julian est douillet

Tempête en vue !

En adorateurs de la nature, Shun et Julian font du camping et dorment à la belle étoile régulièrement. Sauf qu'ils voient rarement les étoiles. Et qu'ils dorment peu.  
-" Une tempête est annoncée du côté de [...] Des vents atteignants les 150 kilomètres/heure sont attendus, évitez de sortir."  
Seÿ geint un peu. Ses maîtres l'ont encore laissé à la maison pour aller camper sur la plage.

* * *

Douillet

Julian ne se lave les cheveux que si Shun est de bonne humeur. Heureusement qu'il l'es souvent. Il est le seul avec mains blanches toutes fines à ne jamais lui avoir fait mal en démêlant ses cheveux. Il est si attentionné et délicat que l'épreuve en devient agréable.  
Non, vraiment, il ne comprend pas comment Saori, Shakka, Mü, Camus, et Aphrodite ont pu oublier ce jeune homme aux mains si douces.

* * *

Tyanilisha


	5. bientôt la fin

**Coup de fil**

Une fois, le téléphone qu'ils oublient car il n'est là qu'en cas d'urgence, a sonné. Le numéro de la fondation Kido s'est affiché. Shun blêmit, devenant si pale que ça en effraya Julian qui raccrocha avant même de décrocher.  
Quand Isaac a appelé, Julian a enfin trouvé la solution pour utiliser son forfait. Shun n'est absolument pas jaloux pourtant. Il sourit de voir la joie de la réincarnation de Poséïdon que certains de ses anciens subordonnés s'inquiètent de lui. Non, le jaloux, c'est Seÿ, car Julian s'occupe moins de lui, cependant ce n'est pas si grave, car c'est Shun qui se charge de lui et alors il peut le renverser et le couvrir de coups de langue tranquillement.

* * *

**Sodebo**

De temps en temps, Shun est trop fatigué pour faire le repas, alors ils commandent des pizzas. Mais depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble, ils n'ont plus mangé une seule pizza aux anchois. D'abord parce que les anchois sont des anciens sujets du royaume de PoséÏdon. Ensuite parce que c'est la pizza favorite d'Ikki. Ikki qui a abandonné son frère.  
De toutes façons, c'est Seÿ qui finit les pizzas, et à la grande joie de Julian, il n'aime pas le poisson.

* * *

**  
Dîtes-le avec des fleurs**

Les habitants de la maison au bord de la mer ne fêtent ni Noël, ni Pâques, ni Halloween, ni même la victoire contre Hadès.  
Par ailleurs, à chaque matin du jour anniversaire de leur rencontre sur la plage, Shun trouve une rose blanche sur sa table de nuit. Et chaque soir de ce même jour, l'ancien chevalier de bronze passe la journée aux fourneaux, préparant gâteau au chocolat, glace, crêpes... Etrangement, c'est tout ce que Julian adore.

* * *

**  
Cauchemars**

Quand Julian s'est aperçu que Shun pleurait la nuit, il a construit une porte communicante entre leurs chambres. Et comme ces cauchemars sont réccurents, cette porte est longtemps restée ouverte toute la nuit. Maintenant, elle est inutile puisque ils dorment désormais dans la même chambre.  
Toujours est-il que depuis, les yeux de Shun sont beaucoup moins cernés qu'avant. Il y a moins de bénéfice à la pizzéria, également.

* * *

**Deux anges**

Aline est une petite fille qui habite au village. Et le dimanche, s'il fait beau, elle s'amuse sur la plage. Et de temps en temps, elle croise les deux hommes qui habitent là-bas, à l'écart. Elle aime bien leur chien Seÿ, il ne lui grogne jamais dessus. Ces deux adultes sont vraiment beaux, et quand ils sourient, on dirait des anges.  
Aline pense qu'en fait, ce sont deux anges, mais quelquefois ils sont si tristes qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Celui qui a des cheveux verts joue avec elle parfois. Il a un très joli rire.  
Certains soirs, Aline se demande ce qui a bien pu leur arracher leurs ailes à ces anges. Elle est un peu triste pour eux. Elle se demande aussi pourquoi les gens du village, même ses parents, ne les aiment pas. Pourquoi les grands ne voient-ils pas que ce sont des anges ?

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	6. FIN !

**Un vœu**

Ce soir, c'est la nuit des étoiles filantes. Assis sur le sable, Shun et Julian ne tardent pas à s'allonger. Il est tard, ou tôt, peut-être. Mais ils ont tous les deux les yeux grands ouverts. Le bruit de la mer empêche le silence de devenir lourd et pesant.  
Ils repèrent quelques satellites, des constellations. Certaines les font sourire, d'autres pas. Et enfin, une étoile filante.  
-"Faisons un vœu"  
La voix de Shun est légère, presque mélodieuse, presque inaudible. La réponse est claire, dans la même douceur, la même mélancolie douce-amère.  
-"Je souhaite que l'on vive toujours ainsi."

* * *

**On ne choisit pas sa famille**

Hier, Ikki est venu. Il venait arracher son frère à "l'ignoble incarnation de Poséïdon" qui devait obligatoirement le retenir prisonnier. Après trois ans sans nouvelles. Trois ans de cauchemars à le supplier d'expliquer son départ, à le supplier en silence de reprendre contact. Et il arrive comme une fleur. Prêt à briser leur fragile bonheur.  
Pas une seconde Ikki n'a écouté son frère. Pas une seconde il n'a laissé Julian parler. Ils ont eu des nouvelles qu'ils n'attendaient plus. Dont ils ne voulaient plus. Seiya s'est marié, Schiryu aussi, Ayoros, Milo, Shura ... Et pourtant, ce qui fait mal, aucun faire part de mariage n'a jamais été reçu.  
Personne ne s'est soucié d'eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki rompe avec Shaina et décide d'aller voir où en est son frère. Et le trouvant en si mauvaise compagnie de son point de vue, décide de l'en tirer.  
Il découvre une nouvelle facette de son frère. Son frère qui ne supporte pas qu'on vienne encore briser sa vie. Son frère qui n'a pas envie de souffrir à nouveau. Non. Froid comme une lame d'acier, aussi inflexible. Shun est furieux.  
Mais Ikki n'écoute pas, c'est lui le grand frère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il a raison. Point.

Ce matin on a découvert deux cadavres dans la maison à l'écart du village. Les cadavres de ceux qui y habitaient. L'un est un jeune homme aux chevaux verts dont le corps est atrocement mutilé. L'autre est un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, dont les poumons contiennet de l'eau de mer. Pas une goutte d'eau de mer est retrouvé dans la pièce.  
Cette nuit, deux anges sont morts et une lueur est partie. Même Aline le dira, il semble qu'aujourd'hui le soleil brille moins fort.

* * *

J'ai failli finir comme ça, mais après quelques larmes retenues à grand peine, suite aux conseils d'une amie, (qui me disait, t'avais qu'à pas les faire mourir), j'ai eu l'idée du siècle, j'ai piqué un fou rire, et écrit ce qui suit.

* * *

**Et son corps passa**

Quand Hadès vit passer son corps, mutilé qui plus est, il fut passablement ébahi. Celui qui aurait dû être son réceptacle était tout de même d'une puissance tout à fait remarquable. Jusqu'à ce que ...  
-" Seigneur Hadès ! Nous avons un problème !  
-" Plus tard.  
-" C'est urgent !  
-" Oui, soupira le maître des Enfers,  
-" Une âme qui n'est pas censée exister puisqu'elle habitait votre corps et qu'elle aurait dû être détruite, est venue avec une âme-sœur.  
-" Comment ?  
-" Et c'est l'âme du corps de votre frère !  
-" Il y a des jours, j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller me pendre ...  
-" Seigneur ! s'écria le subalterne  
-" Envoyez-les à l'Élysée, et ne les séparez pas. Je crois qu'ils ont payés bien plus de fautes qu'ils n'en avaient commises.  
-" A l'Élysée pour toujours ? Mais c'est ...  
-" Qui décide ?  
-" Vous, Seigneur Hadès.  
-" Alors, à l'Élysée, ensemble, pour toujours."

Fin

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, merci aux lecteurs lectrices d'avoir lu, et à tous ceux, toutes celles qui ont commenté, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ... Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me faire savoir si archi nul, ou presque correct ^^

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
